


Closure

by littleheavens (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Caretaking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold still, asshole," a female voice snaps and Isaac holds his breath for a moment. He doesn't recognize the voice and his immediate first thought about it is, "I'm going to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I hope you like it anyway!

He wakes up to the regular zooming of a lamp that's almost out of power and the feeling of his lungs being on fire. Hold on, why are his lungs feeling like they're on fire? Isaac can't even finish the thought before he feels something sting in his stomach. He feels how two soft hands work themselves into his flesh. To say he starts freaking out inside would be an understatement.

He tries lifting up his arm, but he notices it is chained to the iron table he is laying on. The chain rattles as he tries to set himself free. He's a wolf, isn't he supposed to have like, unlimited strength? Please. 

He tilts his head to get a better view of what's happening, but he can't even start to try before he feels how one of the hands disconnects itself from his stomach to firmly push his forehead back, causing Isaac's head to land right back on the table with a loud thump. "What the-" he starts, and somewhere he can't see, someone laughs bitterly. "Hold still, asshole," a female voice snaps and Isaac holds his breath for a moment. He doesn't recognize the voice and his immediate first thought about it is, _I'm going to die_.

The person at the other side of the table seems to be reading his thoughts. "You're not going to die, not if you lay still and let me take care of you," she says, her voice withholding a softer tone this time. "You got hurt pretty bad, you know. If my brother hadn't dragged you back here you could've died."

"Who are you?" Isaac stutters, and wait, _what_? "Who is your brother? Where am I? Wait, _why_ am I even here?" The questions come all at once, and the anonymous girl lets Isaac ramble as she keeps fumbling at his the pain at his stomach. After Isaac falls silent, the girl sighs.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?"

He wants to shake his head, as far as that's possible, but then it comes to him, in flashes but clearly enough to remember. He sees the guy Derek refers to as Deucalion, and a pair of alpha wolves -aren't they twins?-, he sees Scott and Derek to his left, and he sees Chris Argent, aiming a gun at one of the twin wolves. He misses and everything goes black. The next thing he remembers is a throbbing pain in the left side of his stomach.

"I got shot? _By Chris Argent_?" he whispers, raising an eyebrow. Not that she's able to see that.

"Yeah, you did. Now lay still while I take the bullet out and patch you up before your wolf powers heal you. We can talk later."

"You're Cora Hale," he states bluntly. "Derek's sister."

He hears Cora bark out a small laugh, and this time it isn't meant to be bitter, or woried. No, this time, it sounds genuinely nice. Isaac smiles, even though she probably doesn’t see it.

"Bingo," she confirms, "now lay still."

He obeys this time, biting down his lip as he feels pain welling up from where she’s cutting in his skin. He hears the clattering of iron on iron, and after a few minutes he hears her mumble, "got it."

She holds up her hand, wrapped in a white glove. The bullet is covered in his blood. He swallows, wanting to say something, but there's nothing more than an _oh_ than escapes his mouth.

Cora smiles wolfishly - _oh, the irony of it_ \- as she puts it away, then she unchains him.

He sits up, still a bit sore. He feels how his wound has started healing now His wrists hurt from the friction and he scowls at the red lines on them. "Sorry about that, by the way," she touches his wrist, caresses it before changing her mind and pulling her hand back again. "You started wolfing out and yeah well, Derek said it would be better to just chain you up then," she explains.

Isaac shrugs, he’s had worse. “What happened exactly?”

Cora sits down on a chair next to the iron table, which, to Isaac’s amazement, is still really comfortable. He leans back on his elbows, relaxing a little. He’s sure of one thing, Cora won’t attack him, not this time. She may have tried it before, but something’s different now. Different as in she’s not under the influence of a full moon, but also different as in…as in friendly. Her eyes burn with energy and fire, but they’ve got a soft tone in them as she looks at him. She bites her lip as she disconnects their gazes.

“I was here, so I don’t know. Derek just came in and shouted that you needed help and yeah, well, I took the bullet out. He dragged you here, you know? He was literally carrying you in his arms because you were unconscious. He told me you got hit by one of Chris Argent’s bullets. He seemed pissed about it,” she says, and Isaac can’t help but grin at her.

“Derek always seems pissed,” he replies, and Cora starts laughing, too. Her laugh makes him feel warm inside. It’s a weird feeling, but he’s not complaining.

Cora grows serious again before he realizes it, “The bullet, uh, it was meant for,” she swallows, “the people who held me captive. The Alphas.”

It is then that Isaac realizes she _doesn’t_ want to talk about it, not really. She’s just being polite.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” he starts, but she waves it away.

“I’ll get my revenge.” She smiles down at him, “you look like crap, Isaac.”

He feels himself going red. Great. His hand goes up to the back of his head and he rubs it. It is then he realizes he’s feeling tired and he’s been trying to hold back falling asleep then and there.

“Go to sleep,” Cora adds, and she runs a hand through his curls, “I’ll be here, because I don’t really have anywhere else to be. ”

He smiles and lays himself back down. He doesn’t remember his head hitting the table again, he’s off to sleep way before that happens.

:::

Derek opens the door three hours after he’s dropped Isaac off. It’s already light outside and he’s dead tired. Apparently, he’s not the only one.

He finds Isaac on the operation table, asleep. Cora’s next to him, her head resting on his stomach, also asleep.

_“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mariana](http://jensensackles.tumblr.com/) and [Magda](http://thechevroletimpala.tumblr.com/), who I love dearly. Thank you for being my personal, very awesome M2.


End file.
